fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Mile In Popularity's Shoes/Quotes
(Timmy is without his hat with slightly taller legs, wearing a mustache and carrying a pizza box, he knocks on the Tang mansion door, Trixie answers it) Trixie: Hello, can I help you? Timmy: (disguised voice) Pizza delivery. Trixie: Alright, I'll take it. (takes the pizza box, opens it, only to find no pizza inside) Wait a minute, it's empty! Also, I didn't order any pizza! (throws the box away) Who are you? (takes off Timmy's mustache and his leg extenders, causing him to fall on his back) Timmy Turner?! I should've known it was you! Timmy: Yeah, so? I just wanted to cheer you up, saying that I love you. I don't mean it in a romantic way, of course, but... Trixie: No buts! (pulls a lever, accidentally catapults herself, screams & lands inside Vicky's house through an open window) Ouch. Vicky: Hey, get out of my house, twerp! Trixie: Sorry, Vicky! (to herself) Thank God, my face wasn't ruined. (Timmy is laughing, Trixie wipes the dirt off her clothes and walks up to Timmy) What the heck is so funny about this?! Timmy: You accidentally catapulted yourself into the air! I wish I had my camera though... Trixie: It's my fault. Let me fix this. (Trixie pulls the lever, Timmy gets catapulted) Timmy: WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?! (Timmy lands in a trash can) Ow! Trixie: That's better! (goes back in her mansion and closes the door) ---- (Timmy is coming back home at evening, very tired & depressed) Tootie: So, typical day of failure attempting to seduce Trixie, I see, huh darling? Timmy: Oh, can it, Tootie. Can't you see I'm exhausted? Tootie: (flirting) You know what can cheer you up? We should go on a date together! Timmy: (sarcastically) Oh, goody! For the last time, no! (Tootie frowns) You always bring up the same thing: "We should date, I want to kiss you!" and things like that. I can't go on a date with you. That doesn't mean I'm dumping you, I love you too, it's just that I love Trixie more. Tootie: But she doesn't love you back. Timmy: Not for the most part. Look, I'm tired, I'll probably catch up with you tomorrow, okay? Tootie: Okay, Timmy, have it your way. (Timmy walks away, Tootie sighs, then goes to her house) ---- Cosmo: Just forget all the troubles, Timmy, you'll get your girl someday. Timmy: UGH! When am I gonna convince my girl to go on a date? Wanda: Tootie wants to do so, you look so cute together! Poof: Yeah, I support Timmy & Tootie! Timmy: I'm talking about Trixie! Ivan gets to go on a date with his girl. Look at Veronica, she's really happy with him! But Trixie just doesn't want me, some popularity priorities, or something. I wish I could be popular like Trixie. (Cosmo & Wanda are about to activate their wands) Timmy: HOLD IT! I'm not done yet! I wish I could somehow just switch lives with her, just to know what it's like. (Cosmo & Wanda activate their wands and '''POOF!' A Switch-Lives-Just-To-Know-What-It's-Like-O-Mogrifier appears)'' Timmy: What the heck is that? Wanda: That, sport, is the Switch-Lives-Just-To-Know-What-It's-Like-O-Mogrifier. You can use it to switch lives with other people, even your friends! Timmy: That's a brilliant idea! (sits down in front of the Switch-Lives-Just-To-Know-What-It's-Like-O-Mogrifier and uses the controls) Let's see here... (a silhouette of A.J. shows up) No. (a silhouette of Mark Chang shows up) No! (a silhouette of Carly from "Five Days of F.L.A.R.G." shows up) Close, but no cigar! (a silhouette of Trixie Tang appears) Perfect! (buckles up, puts his helmet on) Well, I hate to leave you, guys, but you know what they say, I got some people I gotta be! ---- (At this point, the perspective is seen through Timmy's eyes) Timmy: Ugh, what did I dream last night? (wakes up in Trixie's bed) Huh? What's this? (picks up a teddy bear in Trixie's room) I don't need this stupid bear! I better check if I live in a mansion. (checks the main entrance) Huh, whaddya know, I live in Trixie Tang's mansion! I'm Timmy Tang! I haven't checked what I'm wearing, though. (heads back to Trixie's room and looks in the mirror. Timmy's wearing his trademark hat in a dark pink shade, a dark pink shaded shirt, and white pants & boots, cut to Timmy wearing the aformentioned clothes) Wow, now that's the definitive look! Mr. Tang: Timmy! You're getting late for school! Timmy: Yeah, right, right. I gotta catch the school bus! ---- (Timmy gets into the bus. A girl looking similar to Trixie in average clothing with Timmy's colors sits next to a picture of Timmy on a pillow, with a "RESERVED" sign, waiting for him to sit down next to her. Timmy, however, ignores her, much to the girl's dissapointment, Chester and A.J. remove the pillow and the picture from Trixie's seat and sit down next to her. Chester puts his arm around Trixie, who doesn't look very pleased.) Trixie: Of course... it has to be Chester, and not my dream boy, Timmy. A.J.: What's wrong, Trixie? Trixie: It's always the same thing: I reserve a seat for Timmy, but he doesn't want to sit next to me. Chester: Trixie, that's because he's one of the popular kids. You can't just ask him to sit next to you, he'll flat-out refuse to sit with the unpopular kids. Trixie: But I'm the prettiest average girl that no one understands! A.J.: Exactly. You need to be less "average" and more "popular", like him. (Veronica welcomes Timmy to his personal seat) Veronica: Hi, Timmy! Here's your seat. Timmy: Hi, Veronica! You look gorgeous today. Veronica: Thanks! (Timmy glares at Trixie, who looks upset) Timmy: What do you think of that girl with that cute bowtie headband? Veronica: What, you mean Trixie Turner? She's a loser, and doesn't deserve to sit next to you. Timmy: But she looks so pretty... Veronica: Yeah, but that's the problem, if she looks pretty, then how come she gets to hang out with the unpopular, ordinary kids like Chester & A.J.? Timmy: Dang, you got me there. ---- (at school, Timmy and Veronica are the only people on the "popular" table) Timmy: Looks like we're finally alone. Veronica: Yes. I hope nothing will ruin this moment. (Timmy and Veronica gaze into each other's eyes, smiling and lean in to kiss) Trixie: Hey, Timmy. (Timmy and Veronica don't get to kiss, they glare at Trixie. surprised) Timmy: What are you doing here? We're trying to have a moment here! Trixie: Whoops, sorry, lovebirds. Veronica: How do you know that I love Timmy? Trixie: I just sort of guessed, judging by how you were about to kiss him. Timmy: Well, why don't you go somewhere else, like, (pointing to Chester and A.J.'s table) to these losers? Trixie: Okay, if that's how you want it. (walks over to Chester and A.J.'s table, sighing) Veronica: Girls these days, always going towards the popular boys. Imagine if she was the popular one and you were an average kid! Timmy: (giggles) Well, she'd win me over with her looks! ---- (at school, after lunch) Timmy: Unbelievable! I'm popular! Then that means the life switcher was a success! (in happy tears) I'm the most popular kid in school! Trixie: Hey, Timmy, can we go out? Timmy: (wiping his tears) No, I'm very busy. Trixie: Why? I look very pretty! Timmy: Look, I don't think I'm ready for you, yet. ---- (In Crocker's class) Crocker: Alright, Turner! Now give me YOUR HOMEWORK! Trixie: Here you go, Crocker. Crocker: You get an F! Trixie: Why? Crocker: No reason, I just like giving F's! Besides, what does the word "food" start with? F! You're free to go, have a lunch, or something. Trixie: Son of a biscuit! (to Timmy) And may I remind you, I had a crush on you since kindergarten? (silence for a few seconds, then crickets) Crocker: Awkward... Timmy: (sarcastic) Uhh, yeah... so? (enthusiastic) Look at my grades! I'm about as smart as A.J.! A.J.: You said it! Timmy: But you're still unpopular, A.J. A.J.: Rats. ---- (After Timmy had his lessons in school) Timmy: So, Veronica, you wanna go out tonight? Veronica: With the most popular kid in school? Sure! I'm not gonna pass up that opportunity! (holds hands with Timmy and lays on his shoulder) Timmy: I can't believe this is happening! Tad: Yo, Timmy! Timmy: What's up, Tad & Chad? Being popular as usual? Chad: Yeah. Timmy: Cool! (walks up a hill, sits down and gazes at Dimmsdale) This spot looks romantic. Veronica: These people look smaller from up here! Timmy: Yeah. (Timmy and Veronica lie down on the grass) Veronica: You know, I love watching sunsets from here, it's so beautiful. Timmy: About as beautiful as you, Veronica. Veronica: Aw, stop it, Timmy! You're flattering me! Timmy: I don't know how this day could get any better! (Veronica kisses Timmy, who blushes) Looks like I finally hit the jackpot! ---- Trixie: Ugh, it's just not fair. Whenever Timmy shows up, he ignores me. Not only that, but Vicky keeps torturing me! I don't deserve it! Why must every day of my life be filled with torment? At least I look pretty. Mr. Turner: You got that right, Trixie. If it weren't for your mom, we would've never got the girl that we love to care about! Trixie: If you love me so much, then how come you leave me being babysat by a sadistic teen? She's barely 2 years older than me! Mrs. Turner: I'm afraid we cannot answer that question, dearie. Plus, we can't afford to buy you clothes that the popular kids wear. Trixie: Well, at least I have these very nice goldfish. ---- Cosmo: So, Trixie, what do you want to do? Trixie: I've heard there's a school dance planned for tomorrow. Do you know anything about it? Wanda: Why, of course! Everyone's gonna be there! Trixie: Oh no! This means Chester's gonna be there! I'm so nervous! Poof: Relax, when mommy said everyone will be there, she also meant the popular & cool kids, so at least your "boyfriend" Timmy will be there too. Trixie: (gasp) This is gonna be great! ---- (Timmy arrives back to his mansion, with stars in his eyes) Timmy: At last! Finally, I have what I needed! (swims in money) The wealth, (looks at the photos with popular kids) the popularity, two girlfriends, one of which has a crush on me, (eyes turn back to normal, depressed), though I miss my fairy godparents, (happy again) but that's not the point! I'm one of the popular... Mr. Tang: Timmy! Timmy: Dad, what are you doing here? Mr. Tang: Well, haven't you heard, son? Tomorrow there's gonna be a school dance and everyone will be there! Timmy: Sounds great! Now where did I leave my tuxedo? (finds his green tuxedo in the wardrobe, puts it on, and changes his trademark pink hat to a green top hat) This seems like a very good fit. (puts his regular clothes back on) Mr. Tang: Glad you picked what you wanted. Now goodnight, young man, it's getting late. Timmy: Okay, goodnight, dad! (Mr. Tang closes the door to Timmy's room) Glad that's over. (goes to bed and falls asleep) ---- (When Trixie arrives at the school dance in a dress) Crocker: Well, if isn't Little Miss Turner, the pretty girl who gets F's all the time, with her FAIRY GODPARENTS! Chester: Crocker, will you please be nice to her? Crocker: Alright, Chester, I'll try to be nice to her. Chester: Hi, Trixie! Trixie: Hello, Chester! (worried) I know you love me, but you're making me nervous. Chester: Don't worry. I'm not here to stalk you like I usually do. Trixie: Are you sure? Chester: Yes, positive. That dress looks good on you! Where did you get it? Trixie: Thanks! My mom made it for me. Chester: What, your mom likes to make dresses? Trixie: Yeah, she really does! ---- Timmy: The way I see it, I think that girl in the pink dress should sing karaoke with me. Tracey Turner, if I'm not mistaken. Trixie: It's Trixie. Timmy: Whatever. Now, which song should I choose? ---- (After Timmy & Trixie sing "My Shiny Teeth and Me" together) Timmy: Well, Trixie, your singing voice is no Chip Skylark's, but it was rather beautiful. Usually, you sing pretty terribly. Trixie: Aw, that's very sweet of you, thanks. I'm actually a huge fan of Chip Skylark. Timmy: Really? Me too! This guy sure knows how to sing! Crocker: Right you are, Timmy Tang! And, as the most popular kid in school, you get to choose the song of your choice! Timmy: Thanks, Mr. Crocker, it's an honor for me. (pulls out a bright, cyan CD with "EMBER MCLAIN" written on it from his tuxedo's pocket) I'm in a power ballad mood today, so the song I choose for the dance is "Remember" by Ember McLain. Crocker: Who's Ember McLain? Timmy: Oh, she's a rock singer that was once popular in Amity Park with her one-hit wonder, "Remember", but then quickly faded into obscurity. Ember McLain had it all: the looks of a supermodel, the power of a rockstar and the voice of an angel. If I was her age, I'd marry her. She was like the opposite version of Chip Skylark. But I'm stalling long enough, let's dance already! (Timmy throws the disc to Chad, who puts it in the CD player and pushes the play button. "Remember" starts up, everyone but Timmy & Trixie begins to dance) Timmy: Now that's music! ---- (Trixie impresses Timmy at the dance in school and finally wins his heart) Timmy: Wow, Trixie! I didn't know you got good moves! Trixie: Thank you, Timmy! Plus, tell me I'm pretty. Timmy: Well, you do look very pretty. Trixie: That's what I thought! (kisses Timmy, whose eyes are half-closed, smiling) Timmy: Wow, that must be the biggest, wettest kiss I've ever received. Trixie: Did you like it? Timmy: Yes! But even if you're a great kisser, a very nice person underneath and you look very pretty, we're not going to be together. Trixie: Why is that, Timmy? Timmy: You see, I already have Veronica. Plus, I'm rich, and you're poor, and I don't think you & I go together nicely. Trixie: Well, opposites attract, right? Timmy: Yeah, but that's not the point. In fact, I'm afraid we'll never be together! Trixie: Oh, that's fine, we will get together one day. Even if I have to come back to school or your place tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day... (while Trixie's talking, Timmy's smile fades away, and Timmy gets nervous. Trixie leaves the school, the phone suddenly rings, Timmy answers it) Timmy: Hello? Trixie: (on phone) And the next day, and the next day, and the next day... Timmy: Will you share fairies with me at one point? Trixie: (on phone) No. Where was I? Oh, yeah! And the next day, and the next day... Timmy: (snaps and screams, then proceeds to rip off his clothes and takes off the hat, leaving himself in nothing but underwear) IT'S NOT WORTH IT! IT'S JUST NOT WORTH IT! (everyone but Timmy looks surprised & shocked, while Veronica is smiling, with hearts in her eyes. Crocker facepalms) Crocker: Tang, next time you're getting an F for unacceptable behavior! Timmy: I don't care, Crocker! (happily) Goodbye, everyone, I'll remember you all in therapy! (Timmy presses the button on his chest which sends him back to the Switch-Lives-Just-To-Know-What-It's-Like-O-Mogrifier in his old clothes, with his fairy godparents returning. Timmy wakes up, lifts himself up from the machine) ---- Cosmo: So, how was your life, "Mr. Popular"? Timmy: Well, I kind of liked it at first, but it turned out to be really stressful, especially without you guys. Wanda: I understand. What did you get to do while you swapped lives with Trixie? Timmy: Well, I got to go on a date with Veronica, and there was a school dance, I got to sing karaoke with Trixie, dance with her, and then she kissed me. Her life wasn't so lucky, though, up until that point. Poof: You're not gushing over Trixie anymore, are you? Timmy: No. I still like her, but only as a friend. Cosmo: I'm glad you got over her! (The fairies see Tootie outside knocking on the door) Wanda: I think you should go out with Tootie. Timmy: You know, that's exactly what I'm gonna do! (Timmy goes outside and comforts Tootie) Tootie: So, are you gonna go on a date with me? Timmy: Well, I thought it over, and I would be DELIGHTED to go out with you! Tootie: (happy) Really?! Timmy: Yes, I mean it! Tootie: YAY! And I thought you were gonna say no to me again! Timmy: That was the old Timmy, he's gone now. Tootie: So, you finally got over Trixie? Timmy: Yep, permanently. (Tootie kisses Timmy on the cheek) Thanks. (screen fades to black, Timmy Tang and Trixie Turner pop out in front of the black background) Timmy: You're gonna keep stalking me day after day? You are so not my girlfriend! (Timmy walks off-screen) Trixie: (worried) I hope you don't mean it! Timmy: (off-screen) Of course not! When I regain my cool, you can do your thing again, until you've had enough! Trixie: Phew! (ending title card) Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!